New Discoveries
by Aldrea7
Summary: Leo finds out who Chris really is, someone comes from the future, chaos ensues.
1. Chapter One

"Piper, Leo's blissfully ignorant Up There. Do you really want to ruin that for him?" Chris asked. He didn't tell Piper that the real reason he didn't want to talk to Leo was because he was still mad at him for never being there. He was always there for Piper, Wyatt, and half the world, but never had time to do even the littlest thing with Chris.  
"'Piper'? What happened to 'mom'?" Piper asked. "And no, I don't really want to talk to Leo, but—" She was cut off by Chris.  
"There! See, you don't want to talk to him, I don't want to talk to him, case closed," said Chris.  
"But," continued Piper, "he's your father and he has a right to know."  
"Fine," said Chris, resigning himself. He leaned against the wall while Piper called Leo.  
"Leo!" yelled Piper, "Leo get down here now!" A swirl of blue and white lights appeared and formed Leo.  
"Piper, Chris, blessed be," he said. He then saw Piper's pregnant form and all of his Elder calm was shattered. He grabbed Chris by the collar and threw him to the ground. "Is this why you wanted me gone?!" he yelled at Chris, "So you could sleep with my wife!" He pulled back his fist to punch Chris. Chris didn't do anything except shield his face. Piper tried to pull Leo off of Chris, but she was having a difficult time because of her swollen stomach.  
"Leo! Leo stop!" Piper yelled desperately. Paige had heard the commotion down stairs and came running into the living room.  
"What's—"she stopped, seeing Leo and Chris. By that time Leo had thrown a few punches. "Leo! What are you doing? Get off of him!" She ran over to help Piper. Chris finally telekinetically threw Leo off of him.  
"Sorry, didn't want to do that, dad," Chris said sarcastically.  
"What are you talking about?" Leo asked, breathless and confused.  
"I'm talking about that," he said, he pointed to Piper's stomach. "Now, if you're done, I'm going to leave. Or would you like me to stick around so you can throw a few more punches?" He got no response from Leo so he orbed out.  
"Chris!" Piper yelled, "Chris come back!" but Chris was gone.  
Leo wanted some answers, so he asked, "What is going on?" Piper was exhausted so she sat down on the couch and motioned to Paige to explain.  
"Well, it happened on the night you two got stuck on the Ghostly Plain. Phoebe and I already knew who he really was, and he was trying to get us to help because he was in danger of not existing at all. Congratulations, you're going to be a father again!" Paige finished. A sudden wave of guilt washed over Leo, all the times he had accused Chris of being evil, and all the times he hadn't trusted him, but then a thought occurred to Leo.  
"How do you know he's not lying?" Leo asked.  
"Because we saw him fading out of existence and you yourself saw him on the Ghostly Plain," Paige said.  
Leo turned to Piper and said, "Why didn't you tell me I had another son?" He sat down next to Piper and placed a hand on her stomach. She looked annoyed but that only made him smile.  
"Because I knew it was hard enough for you to leave one son, let alone two," Piper said.  
"Piper, he's still our son and I had a right to know."  
"I know, that's why I called you down here."  
"I can't believe I attacked my own son."  
"You didn't know."  
"That's no excuse," said Leo, "I bet he hates me now." Piper winced. "What?"  
"Well, it's just that he wasn't too eager to talk to you in the first place," she said. Paige felt as though she were intruding on a private moment so she left to go back to the attic. She was only semi-surprised to see Chris with his nose in the Book of Shadows.  
"Chris, I know that you're from the future, and none of your friends have even been born yet, well except Bianca." Chris clenched his jaw at the mention of his fiancé, but he didn't say anything. Paige immediately caught her mistake and said, "Oh Chris, I'm sorry." Chris showed no further reaction and Paige tried to move past her mistake, but she hated the hurt look in her nephew's eyes. "Umm...You need to get out more, and I don't mean just to P3."  
"Well I'm sorry that I am too busy trying to save my family, and, oh say, the rest of the world from the future I know, to party," Chris said.  
"The world can wait. You're driving yourself to an early grave, and guess what, you can't save the world to well of you are dead. So take a break from the super hero act and come partying with me tonight." Paige said.  
"There's no way that I would ever be pathetic enough to go clubbing with my aunt," Chris said, he smiled a very rare smile.  
"But I'm your cool aunt right?"  
"The coolest," he said laughing.  
"So you'll go?"  
"I don't know, what if whatever turns Wyatt shows up tonight?" he said.  
"How do you know that we haven't already vanquished whatever evil turns Wyatt?" Paige asked.  
"Because the moment you do I will be pulled back to the future because I would have had no reason to go back to the past in the first place," Chris explains.  
"Oh, right," she said, actually understanding what he had just said. "Well, when we do stop Wyatt from turning, will we remember everything you did here?"  
"I think so, I mean I don't know why you wouldn't."  
"Good, because I don't want to have to wait to find out that you grow up to be a great guy." She gave him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek.  
"Aunt Paige!" he said, rubbing his cheek.  
"Oh quit being a big baby. Now, are you going with me tonight or not?"  
"Yeah fine, just don't kiss me or hug me again."  
"Fine, and hey, maybe we will find you a couple of friends." She said.  
"Yeah, and I go back to the future and they are all twenty years older than me."  
"Right, that could be a problem. But you aren't planning on going back any time soon, are you?"  
"How am I supposed to know?" Chris said.  
"Okay fine. What are you looking for anyway? Sending us on more demon hunts?"  
"No, not that I could since Piper is pregnant with me," he said, telekinetically flipping through the Book.  
"Yeah, you're right, wouldn't want to loose little Chris and big Chris all at the same time, now would we?" she said.  
"Wouldn't want to loose Piper either."  
"Why do you call her 'Piper'? You called her 'mom' once, and that was it."  
"Sorry, I just haven't called her 'mom' in about eight years, and I got used to calling her 'Piper'"  
"Good excuse, but she really would like it if you called her 'mom.' Wyatt knows the word, but he doesn't say it that often, you know?" Paige said.  
"I'll try."  
"Good, now want to come back downstairs with me? I think Piper and Leo are done talking."  
"Thanks, but no," he said, rubbing his jaw, "I don't feel like talking to Leo right now."  
"If you're going to call Piper 'mom', why not call Leo 'dad'?"  
"Because he was never much of a dad to me," Chris said, then orbed out. 


	2. Chapter Two

Paige sighed and thought 'What are we going to do with him?' She went back downstairs and saw Piper sitting on the couch, looking slightly sad, Leo was no where in sight. "Where's Leo?" Paige asked.  
"He got called away," Piper said. She sighed and closed her eyes. "I never expected him to react like that."  
"I don't think anyone did. But that shows that he still cares for you, and that's a good thing, right?" Paige said.  
"That's just it. Is he going to react that way every time? We're not married anymore so he has no right to be mad like that."  
"Piper, it means he still loves you, don't you still have feelings for him?" asked Paige gently.  
"Of course I do, but right now I need to focus on my youngest son. Did you talk to him?"  
"Yeah, but when I asked him to come downstairs with me he refused."  
"I wish we could help him, it's so hard to see him hurt." said Piper, tears beginning to form in her eyes.  
"I know it is honey," said Paige. She sat down next to Piper and began rubbing her back. "We have to try our hardest to help him, but no magic; he would never forgive us if we invaded his privacy like that."  
"Well what if we just didn't tell him?"  
"No Piper, no spells. Wow, that was weird, usually it would be you telling me not to use spells. But I learned my lesson after I tried the Truth spell on Nate," said Paige, referring to the time when she had used the spell to find out how her boyfriend would react when she told him he was a witch. He was fine with it, and he couldn't wait to tell his wife and kids.  
"Alright, I promise I won't use magic, but I don't think he going to tell us what is bothering him," said Piper.  
"Well why not try a little mother son bonding? They say that the quickest way to a man's heart is through his stomach, and in case you have forgotten, you are a chef."  
"I already have his heart, I'm his mother, I need a way inside his head."  
"Just try talking to him; he'll open up to you sooner or later. I can try talking to him too, since he agreed to go with me tonight. I could get him completely hammered, then I'm sure he'd spill." said Paige with a wicked grin.  
"You will do no such thing!"  
"Kidding! I was kidding! Note to self, don't mess with the pregnant lady's children." Piper glared at her. "Well, I have to go sis, see you later," said Paige getting up from the couch.  
"Wait! Don't—"said Piper as the door slammed, "go..." She needed someone to help her off of the couch. Just then Wyatt orbed into her lap. "Wyatt!" she cried happily. "Wyatt, can you help mommy up?" Wyatt immediately orbed her to a standing position. She turned around and gasped.  
  
Chris was sitting on top of the Golden Gate Bridge, the wind whipping his hair into his green eyes. There was no sound except for the wind and the cars below; he was alone with his thoughts.  
"Chris!" he heard Piper call and nearly fell off of the beam he was sitting on, he hadn't expected her to be calling, she sound really panicked. He orbed out and reappeared in the living room of the Manor.  
"You," he said facing the stranger.  
"That's all the welcome I get, little brother?" said Wyatt, "No 'Wyatt! It's so good to see you, sorry for turning on you'? Not even a hug?"  
"What are you doing here?" said Chris trying to keep his calm. He moved in front of his mother protectively.  
"You always were a momma's boy," said Wyatt.  
"Jealous?" said Chris, cocking an eyebrow at Wyatt.  
Wyatt clutched his chest and stumbled backwards, mocking his brother. "That hurt Chris, it really did. You'll have to pay for that." He raised his hand and clenched his fist, attempting to choke Chris. Chris didn't even flinch. Wyatt looked confused.  
"What's the matter Wyatt? Forget that only one of you can have powers at a time?" he said, motioning to baby Wyatt. He laughed, "This is a first, Wyatt, powerless! Ha!"  
"If only one of us can have powers at a time then why do you still have powers? Little you exists," reminded Wyatt.  
"I'm not sure why I still have my powers. That's not the point, the point is I have powers and you don't." Chris advanced on Wyatt. A look of fear flashed across Wyatt's face but just as quickly it was gone.  
"I'm still bigger than you Christopher, in a fair fight I would win."  
"I have no interest in being fair. I would like to ask you a few questions before I kill you though," said Chris, just as politely as if they were talking about the weather. Piper stared at her two sons. They were brothers yet they showed no love for each other, the way Wyatt had said 'little brother' seemed to be mocking Chris. How had these two grown so far apart? Yes, Wyatt was evil, or at least power mad, but they were family.  
Chris lifted Wyatt in the air with his telekinesis, but then he thought 'Mom doesn't need to see this.' He let Wyatt fall to the ground, he quickly grabbed Wyatt's arm and orbed out with him  
  
Piper was left stunned. "Leo!" she didn't need to call him more than once because the urgency in her voice alerted him that something was really wrong.  
"What is it Piper?" he asked, scanning the room.  
"It's Wy-Wyatt," she stuttered, "he's here."  
"Of course he is, you're holding him," said Leo cluelessly.  
"No you idiot!" Piper raged, "Future Wyatt! He was here, in this house, but he didn't have any powers because of this Wyatt," she said holding up Wyatt.  
"Well if he has no powers then there isn't a problem, right?"  
"I think Chris is going to kill him! You need to find them before Chris does something he will regret."  
Leo closed his eyes and tried to sense Chris, he found him and said, "I got him."  
"Hurry!" Piper said, "Go get him!"  
  
Leo orbs on to a mountain top and sees Chris dangling Wyatt over the edged of a cliff. "Chris! Put him down, safely!" yelled Leo.  
"What are you doing here Leo?" Chris asked, with a slightly warning tone in his voice. "This is between Wyatt and I, you should leave."  
"Chris, don't do something you're going to regret."  
"Oh I won't regret it," said Chris.  
Wyatt spoke up for the first time, "Is my little brother finally growing a spine? I'm impressed."  
"Shut up!" said Chris, dropping Wyatt a little.  
"Chris! Put him down!" yelled Leo, "I'm your father listen to me." Chris laughed and almost lost concentration on Wyatt.  
"News flash Leo, you were never a great father to me." Chris extended his left hand and Leo was lifted in the air and placed beside Wyatt.  
"This isn't you Chris, you're just upset," said Leo, looking down at the ground a thousand feet below.  
"Now now dad, I want to see if he actually has the guts to kill me," said Wyatt.  
"Are you suicidal?!" screamed Chris at Wyatt.  
Wyatt grinned, "Quite possibly, yes."  
Chris shook his head, "Suit yourself." He dropped them. 


	3. Chapter Three

Author's note: Thank you all so much for the reviews! They really make me want to write more, and I'm so glad you like this story. Sorry if this doesn't quite flow well, I'm really sick right now.  
  
"No!" Chris turned around and saw Piper and baby Wyatt standing behind him.  
"How'd you find me?" he hissed. Just then blue and white orbs formed behind him and there stood Leo and Wyatt.  
"Damn it Leo! What did you do that for?!" both Chris and Wyatt yelled at the same time. Piper just stared at Chris.  
"Chris how could you even think of doing something like that? He's your brother." said Piper. She couldn't believe that this was happening; her two children were trying to kill each other. This went way beyond sibling rivalry.  
"Family never meant anything to him, so why shouldn't I treat him the same way?" While Piper had distracted Chris Wyatt was sneaking up on him, prepared to fight. Chris stopped Wyatt, "Don't even try it, I am part Whitelighter, just like you, and that means that. I. Can. Sense. YOU!" He threw Wyatt against a tree, knocking him out cold.  
"Chris! Stop it!" Piper screamed. Leo rushed over to heal Wyatt but Chris stopped him.  
"No Leo, I have a few things to say," said Chris, "I-I don't want you to think that I'm a cold blooded killer, because I'm not," he looked desperately at Piper, "I'm not." Piper nodded. "Wyatt has done terrible things. He...he killed you, he killed everyone in the manor, except me." Piper looked shocked, then she looked over at the unconscious Wyatt and the Wyatt in her arms. Little Wyatt smiled at her, and she found that there was nothing of this little boy left in the man lying to her right.  
"Mom, he's done so many terrible things, to so many people, and I just want to stop him once and for all," he hung his head and glance over at the unconscious Wyatt 'There's no way I can kill him, I can't sink to his level,' he thought. He walked over to Wyatt and knelt beside him. He looked up at Piper, "I won't kill him...yet." He placed his hand on Wyatt's shoulder and they orbed out.  
Piper stood shocked, but after a few minutes she snapped out of it and said to Leo, "Go get Paige and Phoebe, and meet me back at the house. We're going to bind his powers."  
"Chris'?" asked Leo.  
"No Wyatt's."  
"But—"  
"No buts, you heard Chris, he grows up to be a killer, I'm not going to let that happen to my little boy."  
  
Leo, Paige, and Phoebe orbed into the attic. They all watched Piper mixing a potion at high speed. Paige was the first to speak up, "Piper?" she asked warily, "What's going on?"  
"Didn't Leo tell you," Piper asked calmly, Paige shook her head, "Oh, well, future Wyatt is here in this time, but he has no powers because of little Wyatt, Chris was going to kill Wyatt, but Leo saved him. Chris told us about all the terrible things that Wyatt is going to do so now we're going to bind his powers."  
"Wait, Chris was going to kill Wyatt?" said Paige incredulously.  
Piper sighed and stopped stirring the potion, "Yes, I don't know what I could have done to be such a bad mother. Not many good mothers have to worry about their kids killing each other." Tears began to form in her eyes.  
"Do you really think that binding Wyatt's powers is the best answer to this?" asked Leo.  
"Leo how can you say that? It's the only way. If he doesn't have any powers he isn't of any use to anyone and no demons will want to turn him. He also won't go power mad. I don't want Chris to have to live with that Wyatt.  
"You're right, I just never thought it would come to this."  
"I bet you never thought that your two sons would become sworn enemies either."  
"How could I? I only found out that I had another son less than three hours ago!" Piper was stung.  
"Well now you do, and this is the only way to save both of them," said Piper icily. She took little Wyatt out of his play pen and wrapped some string around his small wrist, she wrapped the other end around her own wrist. She grabbed her sisters' hands and said, "He's very powerful so we need the power of three to do this." She handed them a copy of the spell and they all began chanting at once.  
"I take your hands in mine  
  
And with this string I will entwine  
  
Your powers I'll forever bind  
  
From now until the end of time."  
"Did it work?" asked Phoebe.  
"I don't know," said Paige, "Call Chris."  
"Why?"  
"Because we were talking earlier and he said that the moment we stopped Wyatt from turning evil Chris will be yanked back to the future because he had no reason to come to his past in the first place."  
"Chris!" called Piper, trying to sound scared, it wasn't hard. Chris appeared in a swirl of orbs, he had Wyatt by the collar. "Damn!"  
Chris looked confused, "What?"  
"Yes, what?" said Wyatt.  
"Shut up," Chris threw Wyatt to the ground. Wyatt stood up and walked over to Piper, he placed a hand on her shoulder.  
"Don't leave me with him mom, he's boring me to death! All this talk about, 'I'll save you' and 'If I can't save you, I'll kill you.' Can't you just tell him to torture me or something? I hate being bored." Piper moved away from Wyatt.  
"You're sick, you know that?" said Piper.  
"That hurts mom."  
"Oh please," said Piper, she then recited a sleeping spell. Every stared at her, "What? He's not my son, that monster could never be my son. Chris looked at her curiously.  
"Why did you call for me anyway?" asked Chris.  
"Because we tried to bind Wyatt's powers so that he didn't turn evil. It obviously didn't work," said Paige.  
"You what?! How could you do this?! Wyatt blocked himself from having his powers bound! That means now that you have bound little Wyatt's powers, this Wyatt has all of his powers!" Paige, Phoebe, and Piper all clapped a hand over their mouths.  
"Oh no," whispered Phoebe. Wyatt began to stir, fighting Piper's magic.  
"You better unbind little Wyatt's powers soon, or we're going to have a big problem." 


	4. Chapter Four

Author's note: Thanks for the reviews, I love them! Sorry this took so long for me to get up but I am really sick right now, and my mind is kind of muddled so I couldn't think of any thing good. I hope the result isn't too crappy. Disclaimer: Since I forgot to put it in the other chapters. I own every little bit of Charmed! That's why I'm filthy rich. No, not really, I own nothing but the plot *sigh* oh well...  
  
Wyatt's hand grabbed Chris' ankle and pulled him down next to him. "What's that I hear about having my powers back, little brother?" Wyatt whispered into Chris' ear. Leo dove at Wyatt but Wyatt put his shield up. "No, I don't think so Leo, he had his fun with me now I'm going to have some fun with him." he orbed little Wyatt to him and said, "and I think I'll be taking him too, just so none of you gets the bright idea to unbind his powers."  
Chris looked up at Piper and said, "Don't try to find me, he's killed you once before, he'll do it again."  
"Doesn't mean I can't do something right now," Wyatt flicked his wrist and Piper flew across the room and hit the wall on the other side of the room. Chris cried out in pain.  
"Piper!" Leo rushed to her side.  
Wyatt took advantage of Chris' state and orbed out, but before he did he said, "Good bye family, and I'd listen to what Chris said, unless you never want to see your precious nephew," he turned and sneered at Leo, "or son, again."  
  
Leo began to heal Piper and she regained consciousness. "Where's Chris?" she asked, carefully getting up and looking around.  
"Wyatt took him," said Paige, steadying her older sister.  
"Well we have to go get him," said Piper, staring at them as though they were all dumb.  
"No," said Leo, "You heard what Chris said, we can't try to find him or else we may up getting killed, or worse, getting him killed."  
"I don't care; I have to get my son back!"  
"What about little Wyatt? He has him too."  
"Don't be stupid Leo! Wyatt would never hurt himself!"  
"Okay," said Phoebe, trying to calm everyone down, "Piper, Leo, I think you need to sit down. Especially you Piper."  
"How can I relax when the only way this will end is one of my sons killing the other?! Ahh!" Piper clutched her stomach.  
"What is it?" said Paige.  
"It's Chris."  
  
"Ahhh! Chris screamed as the electricity coursed through is body. Wyatt was standing in front of him. He had Chris chained against a wall. Both of his hands were raised and blue electricity was going from his hands to Chris. He put down his hands and Chris slumped. He walked over to him, hearing his brother panting. Wyatt took Chris' chin in his hand.  
"Had enough?" he asked.  
Chris met Wyatt's cold blue gaze and whispered, "Get your hands off of me."  
"Bravery won't help you; in fact it will hurt you." He again hit Chris with a blast of energy. "I bet you regret not killing me now, don't you?" Chris ignored him, he was lacking in energy but he used what little he had left to work the shackles on his wrist with his telekinesis. Wyatt was too busy gloating in his power over Chris to notice. Wyatt was actually talking, giving Chris a chance to collect his energy. He finally worked the lock open and with a sweep of his arm sent Wyatt crashing into the stone wall.  
Chris knew that wouldn't keep him down for long, so he quickly unlocked his other wrist and ran over to little Wyatt crying in a corner. He hadn't guessed correctly how much energy he had left and collapsed halfway there. He lay on the ground and saw Wyatt stirring. He did the only thing he could think of, he telekinetically drew little Wyatt to him, when he was in reach he grabbed him and orbed out.  
He reappeared in the attic. He promptly collapsed again.  
"Chris!" said Piper, rushing to his side.  
"Here," he panted, "take Wyatt, bind his powers, I have to go back."  
"What? Why?"  
"Don't ask just do." Chris orbed out before any of them could protest further.  
"Alright, you all heard what he said, lets get moving," said Piper, she handed Phoebe a piece of paper and a pen, "Pheebs, you need to write a spell to unbind his powers." Everyone just stared at her. "Move it people!" (A/N Don't you just love Piper in 'mother mode'?)  
  
Chris orbed back to the basement. He didn't even have to know where it was, he could always find his brother.  
"You're very brave to return, but I've already told you that bravery will get you no where," said Wyatt, facing Chris.  
"I'm not interested in being brave, all I want to do is stop you," said Chris calmly.  
"Again with this? You really think you can stop me from 'turning' don't you?  
"I know I can try." Wyatt shook his head and fired a blast of energy at Chris, but he deflected it with his telekinesis. It was heading towards Wyatt but he put up his shield and it hit one of the walls. Wyatt threw and energy ball but Chris ducked. Chris had barely had time to rebuild his energy and he could feel himself getting weaker, but he knew he couldn't back down.  
He threw Wyatt against a wall and pinned him down. Wyatt fought him with his own telekinesis, so there was a barrier between the two brothers. Suddenly Wyatt lost his powers again. Chris used one of his brother's moves and raised his hand and slowly formed a fist. Wyatt clutched his throat. 'Thanks mom,' Chris thought to himself. 


	5. Chapter Five

Author's Note: Hey all, me again, sorry this took so long to get up, but you know, school and all. I'm not sick anymore! Yay! Please enjoy this chapter, I worked hard on it. If Chris seems OOC just blame it on him being really mad at Wyatt, kay?  
  
Chris closed his fist and approached Wyatt, his mistake. As soon as he was in distance Wyatt kicked out and sent Chris to the ground. Wyatt quickly grabbed Chris around the neck, he could feel him pushing him off but he held on tightly.  
"I told you in a fair fight I would win," said Wyatt. Chris tried frantically to throw Wyatt off of him, but he had a strong grip and he knew if he threw Wyatt across the room that Wyatt wouldn't let go and he would go with him.  
Chris was very angry, this happened all the time. He would think that he was about to win but Wyatt would always come out on top. Wyatt was powerless while Chris still had all his powers and he still couldn't win. Then he thought of the one power that could get Wyatt to let go. He hardly ever used it because it took so much energy, but it was his only hope.  
Chris closed his eyes and concentrated. Wyatt's hand around his throat wasn't cutting off his air because he put a sort of telekinetic barrier around it. Chris cleared his mind and focused as well as he could. His body glowed white. Wyatt knew what was coming because he had seen Chris use this power before. He didn't have time to let go of Chris before an electrical surge from his little brother threw him off.  
Chris gasped and shivered, it scared him how similar his and Wyatt's powers were.  
Wyatt stood up and shook himself off like a dog. "Now see, that wasn't fair. Though this a whole lot better than you boring me to death."  
Chris glared at his brother, "Now who's trying to be brave?" he asked sarcastically. Wyatt only smiled. That infuriated Chris. Wyatt flew into the wall of the basement. Wyatt's back hit the wall and immediately his head snapped back and collided with the stone. There was a sickening crack but Chris didn't even flinch. He didn't even feel sorry for Wyatt.  
This is where it would end for Wyatt. Chris had no second thoughts. He remembered all the people he had killed, all the people that Chris had loved. His whole family, his aunts, his little cousin that was like a sister to him, Bianca...And the one that he could never even think about forgiving Wyatt for, his mother.  
Thoughts of holding his mother in his arms as she died controlled Chris and he took no mercy on Wyatt. He flung Wyatt against one wall, then another. Wyatt was bleeding very badly when Chris finally ran out of energy. Chris also thought that several of Wyatt's bones were broken, but that only made him smile.  
"I'll be back later," he said to his brother's unconscious form. He orbed out.  
  
He reappeared in the attic where Piper and Leo were pacing the floor.  
"Chris! You're okay!" said Piper as she ran over to hug her son. Chris hugged her tightly back, burying his face in her hair, loving the smell of it. He never wanted to let go of her, but he did.  
"Yeah, I'm okay, but I wouldn't have been if you hadn't given little Wyatt back his powers." said Chris.  
"How close was it? We were afraid we were too late."  
"It wasn't that close, but any later and I'd have been dead." said Chris with a laugh.  
"What happened to Wyatt?" asked Leo. Chris thought 'Of course, always concerned about your precious Wyatt, but guess what? He's bruised, battered, and broken, and he may be dying, I don't know how much damage I did to him.' He said none of this aloud, but he longed to, just to see the look on Leo's face.  
"He's not a problem anymore."  
"You didn't—"said Piper.  
"No, I didn't kill him; I'm just saying he's not a problem."  
"What did you do to him?" asked Leo suspiciously.  
"Who cares? He's evil and deserved whatever he got," said Piper. She really surprised Chris, but he was glad she was on his side.  
"Piper, he's still your son," said Leo, slightly shocked.  
Piper sighed and put and arm around Chris, "Right now I only have one grown up son from the future. I love little Wyatt, but I don't love his adult self. And I don't even know how you could be concerned about him when your other son who needs you more is standing right in front of you." Chris squirmed uncomfortably.  
"It doesn't matter right now, I have to go back and put a spell around where Wyatt is, just to make sure he's not going anywhere," said Chris.  
"Where is he exactly?" asked Leo.  
"Not sure, bye mom, I'll be back soon," said Chris about to leave.  
"Take me to him," said Leo.  
"I'd rather not."  
"Why? What are you hiding?"  
Chris threw up his hands in exasperation, "You will never trust me will you!" He glared at Leo and orbed out.  
"Leo! What are you thinking? Why are you even concerned about that Wyatt?! Chris needs you more right now, but you just keep mistrusting him and defending Wyatt!" yelled Piper.  
"I'm not defending him! I just wonder if he really is as bad as Chris says he is."  
"Why would you doubt Chris now that you know he is your son?"  
"Just because he is my son doesn't mean he is incapable of lying. I can't help about all the things he's done, killing that Valkerie—"  
"In case you hadn't noticed he killed that Valkerie to save you!" said Piper putting her hands on her hips. Leo had no come back to that, but then he thought of another thing.  
"Well what about when he trapped you all in your desires?" said Leo, looking almost triumphant that he had thought of another thing.  
"That was to teach us a lesson," said Piper simply.  
"He almost got you killed!"  
"He wouldn't have let that happen if he hadn't been dying."  
"You're impossible!"  
"No, Leo, you're impossible and I want you out!" yelled Piper.  
"What?"  
"You heard me; I want you out of this house! You're not doing Chris any good."  
"What? Piper—"  
"Out!" Leo looked at her for a few moments then orbed out.  
Phoebe came up the stairs to the attack. "What happened? What was with the yelling?" she asked. Piper sighed.  
"A fight with Leo," she said wearily.  
"Oh honey, what happened?"  
"He's defending that evil bastard! That's what!" Piper's faced flushed.  
"Getting mad isn't going to solve anything and it certainly isn't good for Chris. Come on, let's go downstairs and get you a cup of tea."  
Piper followed her sister into the kitchen. When the tea was made and they were sitting down at the table Piper asked, "What are you still doing here? Why didn't you go back to work?"  
"Well," said Phoebe, "I figured with all that was going on it was better that I stay home."  
"Well that was sweet, but I don't think there's really a problem. Chris has it handled, I don't know if it is in the right way, but it's handled. God, I really hope he doesn't kill him, I know Chris could never live with himself if he did. I have to find him." She placed a hand on her stomach and said, "Alright, you've done this before, find your brother, or you, and orb me to him, please?" Phoebe watched in amazement as Piper disappeared in a swirl of blue and white.  
When Piper appeared she gasped at what she saw. Wyatt was lying bruised and bloody and Chris was watching him. Chris turned around when she gasped.  
"Mom! What are you doing here? How'd you get here? You don't need to see this, you should leave. Wait no, answer my second question first, you seem to keep finding me," he said very fastly.  
Piper turned her gaze away from Wyatt, "I-I used baby you, he orbed me here."  
"Really? I can do that?" said Chris, he would have smiled if he hadn't remembered that his mother wasn't supposed to be here and she wasn't supposed to see this. "You should leave."  
"Is-is he okay?" asked Piper pointing at Wyatt. As much as she said the contrary, she couldn't help being concerned for her oldest son.  
"Well," said Chris slowly, "I don't know how okay he is, but he's still alive."  
"Don't kill him, please? For your sake, I know you couldn't live with yourself if you did. Don't be like him, you're not him, you're good. We should send him back to the future."  
"What?! We can't do that, once there he would have all his powers and could kill more people and be the evil tyrant that he is!"  
Piper grabbed his arms to calm him down, "Chris, Chris! Listen to me! If he goes back to the future and they see him in this condition, his demons, or servants, whatever, will know that something did that to him and that he is not as all powerful as they thought."  
"It wouldn't work, he would just heal himself," said Chris.  
"Not if he is unconscious when he goes through the portal. Then someone's bound to see him." Chris thought about this and looked at his brother on the floor. He was hurt pretty badly and probably wouldn't be waking up any time soon.  
"Alright fine, we'll send him back to the future tonight."  
"Good, now let's go home and I'll fix dinner." Piper hugged her son and as he orbed then out she thought 'I have to change this, I have to make it so none of this ever happens.' 


	6. Chapter Six

Author's Note: I really hate the middle of this chapter, it came out sort of funny and that's not what I intended. I apologize for the crappyness ahead of time, and if you can get through that I swear it gets better. Would I ever lie to you?  
  
Piper looked down at Wyatt sleeping in his crib. 'He's getting to big for that' she thought, they would have to get him a "big boy" bed soon. Chris would soon be moving into the crib anyway. She still couldn't believe that this little boy in front of her grew up to be the man she had just seen unconscious on the floor of a basement. She picked Wyatt up and held him close to her as tears silently slid down her cheeks.  
Chris watched from the doorway of the nursery. He watched his mother cry and felt so bad because he couldn't help but think that he had caused part of that pain.  
Piper looked up and noticed Chris, her eyes met his, 'I'll save him. I'll fix all of this,' they both thought at the same time.  
"I'm sorry mom," said Chris.  
"Oh honey, don't be, he deserved everything you did to him." Chris closed his eyes against the words she said to him. 'Good job Piper "Everything you did to him" What were you thinking!' Piper chastised herself.  
"I got carried away, I shouldn't have hurt him as bad as I did." Piper saw his eyes icing over, he was putting up his guard that he had perfected after so many years. She couldn't lose him, and she only knew one thing that would break through his barrier, a hug from his dead mother. As strange as it was for Piper to think that way, she knew that he needed it.  
Chris felt her arms wrap around him and at first he stiffened, then he hugged her back. And in that moment all of his emotions rose to the surface in the form of tears. In the attic when he had hugged her, it had been brief and most of his emotions were blocked by what he had done to Wyatt. This time he just held her, trying hard not to remember the last time he had done so.  
Little Wyatt looked up at his mother and his brother. Chris noticed this and let go of his mother and picked up Wyatt. Piper saw the love in Chris' eyes for this Wyatt, she just wished that he would show the same for older Wyatt.  
"Aww, isn't that sweet?" said a voice from the doorway. Piper looked up and saw big Wyatt, she immediately backed up. Wyatt didn't have a cut or a bruise on him.  
"Wha-how?" she managed to say.  
"Oh come on, you didn't expect Phoebe's little spell to work, did you?"  
"I took your hands in mine  
and with this string I did entwine  
now you've had too much fun  
let this magic be undone"  
"How pathetic," said Wyatt with and evil glint in his eyes.  
Chris was staring at his brother, speechless, part of him was glad that he was okay, but another part was mad that he was okay. He finally handed little Wyatt to his mother, "Take him, Wyatt would never be stupid enough to hurt his little version," he looked Wyatt up and down and sneered, "Or maybe he would be..." Chris actually stuck his tongue out a Wyatt.  
"Why you little—"he lunged at Chris. Chris dodged and Wyatt ended up sprawled on the floor.  
"Go!" he yelled at Piper, "I got this." Chris jumped on top of Wyatt and wrapped his hands around his throat, Wyatt's hands shot up and did the same to Chris. They started rolling around on the ground like it was a normal sibling scuffle, like they had both forgotten they had powers and were now resorting to their primal instincts. Several grunts came from both brothers as they rolled out into the hallway.  
Chris rolled so he was on top and he punched Wyatt. His older brother looked shocked. He gave a yell and the fight was renewed with a flurry of anger. Phoebe ran up the stairs.  
"What the hell?" she said.  
Piper almost laughed. "I have no idea."  
Little Wyatt stared wide eyed at his brother and his older self. He giggled as they rolled past him. They almost rolled down the stairs, but both boys put a hand out and used their telekinesis to stop themselves. Piper looked surprised that they had done the same thing at the same exact time.  
Although the fight looked innocent both brothers were doing a lot of damage to the other. Wyatt had a big advantage, anything that Chris did to him he just healed. Chris did a shocking thing and—bit his brother.  
"Ow!" howled Wyatt, "Enough! This is ridiculous! I don't fight like this! We haven't fought like this in nearly ten years!" Wyatt began to grow angry that his younger brother had tricked him into acting like a fool.  
Chris looked confused, he had no idea what had made him act like that. Then it suddenly hit him that Wyatt wasn't powerless. Wyatt advanced on Chris and Chris backed up against the wall. Piper began to panic. She had been amused by their childlike antics before, but now it was getting deadly serious again. She had no idea what to do, Wyatt was part witch so she couldn't freeze him. Wyatt tried to choke Chris and he started to gasp for air. Piper sobbed seeing her son struggle to survive. She tried to run to Chris but Wyatt put his shield up.  
"Wyatt!" she screamed, "Wyatt stop it! He's your brother!" Wyatt's eyes seemed to soften at his mother's voice.  
"Please," she sobbed, "Please let him go. Please..." She sunk to the floor, unable to do anything. Little Wyatt wiggled in her arms. She held onto him tightly, trying not to look at or think about the older Wyatt in front of her.  
Phoebe watched as Wyatt slowly choked the life from Chris. She knew she couldn't do anything. She watched in horror as Chris stopped struggling. 'No...no he can't be dead' she thought, 'Come on Chris! Get up. Get up!' Her silent pleas did nothing and Chris remained still.  
Wyatt looked at his brother's body, then at his mother. He saw her crying and a look that was almost regretful flashed across his face. Quickly it was gone and his stony exterior was back. "Well, I had a nice visit, but now I really must leave." He orbed out and his shield went with him.  
Piper finally looked up, when she saw Chris' body she put down Wyatt and crawled over to her youngest son's body. She laid his head in her lap, and stroked his hair as she cried.  
"Come on Chris," she whispered, her voice cracking, "Please come back to me." 


	7. Chapter Seven

Author's Note: This chapter turned out a little different than I had originally planned, in fact completly diferent. What I had first wrote was, in my opinion, lame, so I rewrote it and I came up with this, which I think is much better.

Piper held onto her son's body, willing him back to life, but he still did not stir. "Leo! Leo come here we need you!" she yelled desperately. Leo appeared, looking slightly annoyed.  
"What is it?" he said before he noticed Chris. He immediately knelt down and tried to heal him, but he couldn't. "Piper, he's—"  
"No! No, don't you dare tell me my son is dead!" She held onto Chris tighter, not daring to believe the truth. Leo put his hand on her shoulder. He looked as if he were about to cry. He had only known who Chris really was for a short while, now he was gone.  
Piper wrapped her arms around Leo and cried into his shoulder. He stroked her hair and tried not to cry, but he couldn't stop a few tears from falling. He held onto her tighter as sobs racked her body. She knew it had to end like this, but she didn't want to think that it would be Chris who ended up dead. Murdered at the hands of his brother. She let out one final huge sob and was still.  
"I'm going to kill him! I swear I will," yelled Piper in a sudden rage. Leo looked up startled.  
"Piper, you don't mean that, you just need to calm down," said Leo, looking into Piper's eyes and seeing a murderous look.  
"I am way passed calming down Leo! All I want to do right now is kill the person who murdered my son."  
"I would be right behind you if I thought that you wouldn't get hurt, but you don't stand a chance against him."  
"Well I have one power over him, one that he can't fight or change."  
"What?"  
"I'm his mother."  
  
Future:  
Wyatt paced the floor of the attic. This Wyatt bore almost no resemblance to the Wyatt that had killed his brother. He had shorter hair, and it looked like it had been combed recently, which was much different from his counterpart's wild hair. He was just as muscular, but he didn't appear tough, he was approachable.  
He glanced down at his watch and muttered to himself. "Where ARE they? If they don't get here soon it will be too late. Just then an older version of the Charmed Ones walked into the attic, along with Chris. "Finally! If you guys hadn't gotten here sooner—"  
"Yeah yeah, we know," said Paige impatiently.  
"I don't think you all realize how serious this is! If I don't get back there before the switch takes place you are all doomed," said Wyatt impatiently.  
Chris raised his hand as if in school, "Uh, yeah, been there done that. I take this completely seriously," he stepped next to his brother, "Wyatt's right, I've seen that future, even if you all haven't, it isn't pretty."  
"Well I remember parts of it," said Wyatt, "But that's really not the issue. I have to jump out of this timeline before my other self kills Chris before he has a chance to stop me from turning evil."  
"Well let's get the show on the road then," said Phoebe.  
"Think you guys can hold down the fort without me?"  
"Yes, I think we can manage without the great Wyatt around to protect us," said Chris.  
"I'm serious you guys, I don't know how long I'll be gone."  
"Oh please," said Paige rolling her eyes. "C'mere give your favorite aunt a hug."  
"Hey!" said Phoebe, playfully elbowing Paige in the ribs. He gave each of them a hug, then hugged his mother the longest.  
"Following in my foot step, huh big bro?" said Chris.  
"Never," said Wyatt reaching up and messing up Chris' hair. "Everyone ready?" They nodded and recited a time-travel spell, courtesy of Phoebe. Just before he stepped through the portal he turned to them all and said "I promise I'll come back as soon as I can and in one piece." Then he turned to Chris and said, "And I promise I won't let my other self kill you."  
  
Present:  
Wyatt reappeared in the hallway of the present day Manor. One look around told him that he was too late. He first noticed his brother's body on the floor and felt a lump form in his throat. He tore his gaze away and saw his parents huddled close to Chris' body. Piper looked up and as soon as Wyatt saw her fiery gaze he backed away, cowering much the same way Chris had against evil Wyatt.  
His mother advanced on him and he instinctively put up his shield, "Wait! Mom! I'm not who you think!"  
"Oh really?" she asked sarcastically, "You're not the person who murdered my son? His own brother." She said the last sentence with venom and Wyatt cringed.  
"No, I'm not," said Wyatt.  
Piper snorted, "Then who the hell are you?"  
"I'm what should have been."  
Leo looked up for the first time and said, "What do you mean?"  
"I'm the Wyatt that Chris saved, I'm not evil," he glanced warily at his mother and cautiously lowered his shield.  
"How do we know you're not lying?"  
"Mom, dad, look at me, do you sense any evil from me?" Piper looked him up and down, then looked into his eyes, her face softened, and her tears began anew. She walked over to him and hugged him, she may have lost one son, but now she had another son here. This Wyatt reminded her so much of Chris it was almost unbearable, the more she grieved the tighter she held on to him.  
Wyatt hugged his mother, ashamed that, even though it had been an evil version, he was the one who gave her all this hurt and grief. He looked down at his mother and said, "If I do this right, get rid of my evil self, and stick around long enough to stop whatever turns little me, then none of this will have happened and Chris won't have to die. He wasn't supposed to die today, that's why I cam back to prevent it, obviously I was too late," he said to Piper, trying to calm her down.  
"I TOLD them that if they didn't hurry up I was going to be too late," he muttered to himself, trying hard not to look at his brother's body a few feet away, "It's just lucky that I was out of the time stream before the changes occurred."  
"What?" Phoebe asked curiously. She was holding little Wyatt and her cheeks were tear stained. Piper and Leo jumped, they had forgotten she was there.  
"Chris wasn't supposed to die, he was supposed to have succeeded in stopping me form turning and I am the result of that. Because he died today he wasn't able to do that, I had to already be on my way to the past or in the past when the changes occurred or they would have been permanent," Wyatt explained.  
"But you showed up a few minutes after—after he—"said Leo.  
"The changes worked like a wave, washing back from your point in time, plus I think there was something off with Phoebe's spell."  
"My spells are hardly ever off any more, thank you very much, and with twenty years more practice they must have been pretty darn good," said Phoebe.  
"They are, it's just that it was a time travel spell, and those are complicated. I'm amazed that you actually got me to around the right time, I was afraid that I would be hours too late," Wyatt said.  
"Well I'm just sorry that you were too late at all, but you said you can fix this?" asked Piper, sniffling.  
"If I can send evil me back to his time line, or get rid of him completely, then stick around long enough to prevent my changing, then yes."  
"But wait," said Phoebe, "If both of your versions are here, and he was here first, wouldn't that mean that he has powers and you don't?"  
"Not exactly, we're both weakened, but we still have powers. He has all the evil powers that he collected, and I have all of the powers I was born with."  
  
Future:  
Chris stood in the attic watching history repeat itself, first Phoebe disappeared, then Paige, and then his mom. Chris got an uneasy feeling because he knew that all of this was happening because in the past Wyatt just went back to he had died, so he knew he was the next to go. 'Don't let me down now, brother.' He thought before he too disappeared.


	8. Chapter Eight

Author's Note: Yes I know, it was evil of me to kill Chris. But it does have a point I am a die hard Chris fan and...well you'll see. Some of you may be able to figure out what is going to happen.  
  
Evil Wyatt sensed something, something he had never sensed before, himself...a good version of himself. 'How is that possible?' he thought. If only he were back in the future and had all the demons under his command, here they almost completely ignored him. If he were back in the future he would have his seer by his side, she knew just about everything.  
He tried to sense 'himself' and found that he was at the Manor, "What the hell is going on here?!" he screamed in frustration to the empty room. He tried to orb to the manor, but he couldn't. He looked down at his hands as though they held the answers. He thought about the good him that seemed to be in this timeline and at the manor.  
"Dammit," he muttered before he shimmered.  
  
Piper, was still hugging Wyatt so she had a perfect view over his shoulder and was the first to see the other Wyatt shimmer in. Immediately her eyes regained their fire. This was the man who had killed her son.  
"Wyatt," she said with frozen venom. Good Wyatt let go of his mother and shielded her. It sickened evil Wyatt to see how much this version of himself was like Chris. He stared his 'twin' up and down and sneered. He didn't that only to cover up the fact that his mind was in complete chaos. He had never faced anyone as powerful as he was, and now he was facing himself. He threw a fire ball at his good half, just to test if his theory was right. Good Wyatt immediately put up his shield. The fire ball bounced off the shield and into the walls.  
"Well at least some thing is predictable today," muttered evil Wyatt to himself. He decided that the hallway was not the best place to fight because his own attacks could bounce off the walls and hit him. He shimmered back to the basement where he had tortured Chris. Good Wyatt immediately followed.  
"Stay here," good Wyatt said, particularly to his mother.  
"But—"she protested.  
"No, I don't want to put you or baby Chris in jeopardy, if we loose either of you then we loose the future." Piper sighed, she knew he was right; she just wanted revenge so badly.  
"Fine," she said.  
"Don't worry mom, I can handle him, I know exactly how he thinks."  
"But he knows what you think too."  
"I'll be fine, I promise." He orbed out in search of his other self. He reappeared in the basement and saw evil Wyatt leaning against one of the walls.  
"Jeez, took you long enough, but I suppose you were saying goodbye to our dear mother," said evil Wyatt.  
"She's my mother, not yours, she has disowned you, but I'm sure you caught the look in her eyes. You're a murderer."  
"So are you."  
"I am not you and I am nothing like you. You aren't even supposed to exist, I'm the only one that belongs."  
"Oh who told you that?" he said in a baby voice, "Were you having an off day and needed reassurance from our baby brother?"  
"Do you want to fight so I can get rid of you, or are you going to talk forever?" said good Wyatt.  
"Fighting's fine with me, I just figured you were too scared to fight me."  
"Why would I be scared? I am more powerful than you are, all you have are the powers you collected over the years, and those will never amount to the ones that you were born with."  
"I think I can manage," said evil Wyatt, forming a fire ball in his hand.  
"If all you have are fire balls then I better say good bye to you now."  
"Oh I have a lot more than that."  
"Well you already know what I've got, so no need to tell you all of my powers on a very long list," said good Wyatt.  
"Lets go," he threw the fire ball and good Wyatt dodged it. Good Wyatt retaliated with his electricity power. Evil Wyatt dodged that, this was going to be harder than either of them had expected.  
  
Piper looked at the spot where he had been and started crying again, she was so worried for him, and she couldn't help thinking about Chris. Her poor boy. She tried to tell herself that it would be all right, that Wyatt would fix everything, but that didn't change the fact that Chris was dead right now, and may stay that way for she didn't know how long.  
Phoebe held onto little Wyatt, her only comfort. If she dared put him down she would be breaking down as bad as Piper was. She rocked Wyatt back and forth in her lap, all the time staring at Chris' body. She tried not to but she couldn't help it, it was as though her eyes were glued in place. Tears flowed down her cheeks and every now and then a little sob or whimper would escape her.  
Leo sat on the floor only a few feet from Chris. So many thoughts and feelings were running through his head that he hardly noticed that he was crying, and he was totally oblivious to Phoebe and Piper near by him. The other elders called him but he just ignored them.  
"Hello!" said Paige entering the Manor, after they had tried to bind Wyatt's powers she had gone back to her temp job. "Any one home?" she asked when she got no answer. She put her keys down on the little table that was in the hallway. She first checked the living room, then the kitchen. She checked the back yard and the basement, no one was there.  
"Duh Paige, they must be in the attic," she muttered to herself, "But why didn't they answer me?" She went back inside and she was hit by a sudden wave dread, what if Wyatt had done something to them. She slowly made her way up the stairs and when she got to the upstairs hallway she stopped. She sank to her knees and began crying, the only thing she said was "Oh God."  
She cried for a while, somewhere between the quiet grief that Phoebe was experiencing and the mental break down that was Piper. She finally calmed down enough that she went over to try and comfort Piper. There wasn't much she could do for her except just be there.  
Piper leaned into Paige, she wished that Leo would break out of his mind and be the one comforting her, but Paige helped just the same. She finally looked up and saw first Phoebe staring with her eyes and mouth wide open. She followed Phoebe's gaze to the place where Chris had lain. His body was no where to be seen. 


	9. Chapter Nine

Author's Note: Here's the next chapter, it's not the greatest, but it's not horrible. I'm beginning to run out of ideas so I may start wrapping this up in the next chapter or so, unless you guys really want me to continue. The only thing I can think of right now is having Wyatt stick around and get to know his family in the present, but that's been done a hundred times. If I do decide to do that this will turn into a series. So tell me when you review, would you like to see more of this or should I start winding it down? Read and enjoy.  
  
Leo looked worried, then excited as he got another jingle from the Elders. He was about to orb out but Piper stopped him by placing a hand on his arm and an angry look on her face.  
"Where do you think you're going and why do you look so excited?" she hissed, "Our son was just killed and now his body is missing!"  
"You'll see," said Leo with a smile on his face.  
"You can't just leave! Piper needs you!" Paige and Phoebe yelled at the same time. He didn't bother responding to them, he just orbed out. He reappeared Up There.  
"Where is he?" Leo asked impatiently.  
"I'm right here," said a voice from behind him.  
  
Future:  
Chris slowly reappeared, he looked down at his body and thought 'Okay, I'm back, that's a good thing.' But he felt funny. The rest of his family faded into existence shortly after him.  
"We're all back!" cried Phoebe happily. Just then a warlock shimmered in.  
"Demon!" shouted Paige. Chris tried to use his telekinesis but nothing happened. Piper blew up the warlock then started panicking.  
"What's going on? Why didn't your powers work?" she said frantically.  
"I—I don't know," stuttered Chris.  
"Well try your other powers," said Phoebe. He tried but none of his Wiccan powers worked, the only power he had was orbing.  
"Oh no," he said.  
"What?" asked Piper.  
"I'm a full Whitelighter." They all stared at him with open mouths.  
  
"Chris!" said Leo, pulling his son into a hug. "Oh I'm so glad to see you again. Ali—well, well. But don't worry, I'm sure once Wyatt fixes everything you can go back to being normal you, have Whitelighter instead of full."  
"Wait," said Chris, "What do you mean 'once Wyatt fixes everything'? He's the one that did this in the first place."  
"Uh, yeah, things got a little complicated after you died." Leo began to explain everything.  
When he had finished Chris said, "So there are three versions of my brother running around? Little version, evil version, and good version?"  
"Yeah, I know a little confusing, but once you have gotten used to it, it isn't that bad. I've only known for a short while but I can keep them pretty much strait." Leo knew that he should be sounding a little more worried, but he was just glad to have Chris back.  
"Right...Well, I want to go see mom, how did she react when I, uh, you know." It was strange to Chris to talk about his own death.  
"At first she was really angry and was about to go hunt down Wyatt, I think she would have too if good Wyatt hadn't calmed her down. After he left to go after evil Wyatt she just broke down. All of us reacted differently."  
"Oh wow," was all Chris could say. He orbed out, needing to comfort his mother. He found her crying, being comforted by her sisters. Paige looked up, first to notice the light produced by his orbing.  
She gasped and said, "Piper."  
"What?" sniffled Piper. She looked up and looked behind her to what Paige was staring at. She immediately let go of her sisters and ran over to Chris, she locked him in a bone crushing hug. A thought occurred to her and she said cautiously, "You're not just saying good bye, are you?"  
Chris smiled down at his mother and said, "No, I'm here to stay for as long as it takes good Wyatt to fix this. I'm a full Whitelighter now."  
Piper hugged Chris again. "I'm glad you're not gone, but you need to go help your brother, he's facing evil Wyatt all alone."  
"What can I do? I don't have any of my powers, and he can heal himself," said Chris almost regretfully.  
"But evil Wyatt thinks you are dead, you can distract him long enough for Wyatt to do something."  
"Okay, yeah I can do that," said Chris glad to be of some use. He orbed out.  
  
He orbed into the same basement that Wyatt had been in before. He saw his good and evil brothers battling. At first Chris was confused as to who was who, then he noticed they had a distinctly different look and feel about them. Evil Wyatt looked at the orbs and his mouth dropped open as he saw that it was Chris.  
"You're—you're—"stuttered Wyatt, he was sure that he had killed Chris.  
"I'm my brother's Whitelighter? Yeah, I am," said Chris, knowing that's not what evil Wyatt meant, but it still felt good to see his reaction. He slowly walked around evil Wyatt so that his back was to good Wyatt. Chris could see his good brother over Wyatt's shoulder. It was strange to see how a like and unlike they were to each other. Chris gave a silent signal to good Wyatt  
Good Wyatt was so glad to see his brother, and he was a great help. He got Chris' message and formed an energy ball in his hand. Chris shook his head slightly, not enough to alert evil Wyatt, but enough to let good Wyatt know that that wasn't the right move. He extinguished the energy ball and instead conjured five crystals to make a magical cage. He positioned the crystals and immediately the cage was activated.  
Evil Wyatt growled when he realized he had been tricked. He shouldn't have let his guard down, especially not around those two. He mentally smacked himself, how could he have been so stupid? He growled again and kicked at the cage, only to be shocked.  
Chris and good Wyatt were talking in a corner, "Why didn't you just let me kill him? It could have been all over now," said Wyatt.  
Chris hesitated before answering, "Because I don't think we should send him back so soon."  
"Why?"  
"Because...because I'm not ready to leave yet, okay?" said Chris quietly.  
"We can't keep him around here forever, we have to send him back tonight. Besides, we won't have to leave as soon as he goes back. We still have to stick around and save little me."  
"Yeah, I guess I'm just sort of nervous too. I don't know how much different your future is from the one I know," said Chris, quickly glancing at evil Wyatt.  
"Well, judging by him," said Wyatt nodding towards his evil self, "much different."  
"See! How am I going to get accustomed to you and the fact that everyone but you was dead in my future. Then to just suddenly see them and have them have memories of me growing up past the age of fourteen, it's just really weird."  
"It won't be that weird, because you get all those memories too, so you will have two sets of memories...wait no that would be weird. Never mind," said Wyatt smiling.  
"Oh sure, you're laughing now, but I bet you wouldn't be if it was happening to you," said Chris defensively.  
Wyatt blinked a few times then laughed nervously, "Yeah, I can't imagine what that's going to be like for you." Chris looked at his brother suspiciously, what was he hiding? 


	10. Chapter Ten

Author's Note: Thank you to all my reviewers, especially X3 and buffspike who have reviewed almost every chapter I posted. I know that in the previous chapter I said that this might be ending soon but it seems that it had more life than I thought. If you all get tired of the dizzying plot twists and would like me to slow it down just tell me when you review Hint hint  
  
"Should we take him back to the Manor?" Chris asked.  
"No," said good Wyatt, "We can't risk him getting loose near the book of shadows."  
"He wouldn't be able to touch it, would he?"  
"I don't know, but I don't want to take any chances."  
"Good point. Come on, lets go back, I'm sure mom is worried, we've been gone for an hour and a half," said Chris, looking at his brother.  
"Right, I'll meet you there."  
"What are you going to do?" asked Chris.  
"None of your business," snapped Wyatt, reminding Chris of the evil version of his brother. Chris looked at his brother, trying to see some hint of something, there was nothing there. He was completely unreadable.  
"Fine, but get back to the Manor soon," he said, still studying Wyatt.  
"Will do little bro."  
"Don't call me that," said Chris remembering how evil Wyatt said it, and it didn't sound all that different when good Wyatt said it.  
"Would you like me to call you Chris-who-screwed-up-and-got-himself- killed-so-I-had-to-come-back-and-save-his-scrawny-butt?"  
"Just don't call me 'little bro'" He nodded towards evil Wyatt, "I still have issues with him."  
"I'm not him," said Wyatt.  
"Aren't you?" Wyatt looked shocked and Chris smiled, he had gotten the reaction he wanted, "What are you hiding?"  
Wyatt knew he had slipped and he tried to recover as quickly as possible, "I'm not hiding anything.  
"Oh please, I grew up around you, I know how you think and when you are hiding something, and I know that you are. So you might as well tell me now." Chris tried to hide his disappointment. He had thought that he would finally get the brother he had always wanted, someone he could trust. Now this supposedly good Wyatt was lying to him.  
"It's my business and I shouldn't trouble you with it, you just have to trust me," said Wyatt, almost pleadingly.  
"I don't know if I can," said Chris before he orbed out. Wyatt cried out in rage and threw an energy ball at the wall.  
"What's the matter?" asked evil Wyatt, "trouble in paradise?"  
"Shut up."  
"Why should I?"  
"Because I can kill you in two seconds without a second thought," said good Wyatt eyeing his counterpart.  
"Then why haven't you?"  
"Chris wouldn't let me."  
Evil Wyatt let out a disgusted snort, "Whipped by your little brother, that's harsh."  
"Shut up!" shouted good Wyatt throwing the energy ball, but in his rage and frustration he missed the cage. The energy ball fell just inches short and knocked one of the crystals out of alignment. The cage was immediately deactivated. 'Crap' Wyatt thought to himself.  
Evil Wyatt stepped calmly out of the cage. He formed a fire ball and said, "This time there's no where to run, and you can't surprise me like you tried to do. And even if you called Chris for help I don't think he would come. Our little brother looked pretty pissed at you. Even if he has forgiven you, he wouldn't orb to you without thinking about it first because as stupid as he may act he would know that it could be either of is calling him. There is no way he would walk into a trap."  
Good Wyatt formed another energy ball, he refused to let the fear show in his eyes. He knew there was no one he could depend on. Chris would never answer his calls and he wouldn't endanger any of his other family. He prepared, for the second time that day, for a battle with himself.  
  
Chris reappeared in the living room of the manor, immediately his mother stood up and hugged him, "Oh thank God you're okay. You had been gone for a while and I was starting to worry that something had happened to you." She then noticed that Wyatt was not with him, "Where's your brother?"  
"He told me to leave, I guess he had some things to do," Chris hesitated before adding, "I don't trust him and I don't think you should either."  
"Why? He's good, we have no reason not to trust him, he came back to save you."  
"He's hiding something," said Chris.  
"So were you, but we still trusted you. You can't treat that Wyatt like he's evil, because he's not. He's not the Wyatt you grew up with."  
"I still say he's hiding something."  
"Where is he right now?"  
"I don't know, probably still in that basement."  
"What's he doing?"  
"How am I supposed to know? I'm not my brother's keeper," he said.  
"Actually you are," said Paige from the couch, "You're his Whitelighter."  
Chris glared at his aunt, "Stay out of this!"  
"Christopher Halliwell!" said his mother in a very stern voice, "That is no way to speak to your aunt! Apologize."  
"I don't have to." He orbed out leaving an infuriated Piper in his wake. Phoebe and Leo said nothing, afraid to turn Piper's wrath on them.  
Paige was not as smart and said, "God he's pissy when he's dead!" Piper stared at her and Paige immediately cowered.  
  
Chris was sitting on the Golden Gate bridge, thinking about his day. 'This has been one messed up day. My "good" brother has come from the future to save me and I don't even know if I can trust him. And to top it all off, I'm dead!'  
"Chris!" For the second time that day Chris almost fell off the bridge because someone was calling him. "Chris!" it was his brother. 'Yeah like I'm going to answer you,' though Chris, 'I don't trust you, and even if I did I have no idea if it's really you or the evil version of you.'  
"How stupid does he think I am?" said Chris out loud.  
"Pretty darn stupid of you ask me," said a voice to Chris' left. "I mean, any one with any brains at all would be smart enough to try and sense the demonic powers, that would be the easiest way to tell who was who."  
Chris turned to look at evil Wyatt and said, "How'd you get out?"  
"That dimwit helped," said Wyatt, meaning good Wyatt.  
"I knew I couldn't trust him! Where is he?" said Chris angrily.  
"Oh, he's in that basement beaten to a bloody pulp, bit similar to what you did to me. That really did hurt you know," said Wyatt grinning. Chris tried to throw evil Wyatt off the bridge with his telekinesis, then he remembered that he wasn't a witch anymore. "Oops," said Wyatt, "You're dead, remember?" He laughed as Chris just glared at him.  
"Chris," he heard his brother call again, only fainter this time. He tried to sense him and found that he was seriously hurt. Chris tried to orb to him but nothing happened.  
"What did you do to me?" asked Chris angrily.  
"I couldn't have you saving him and ruin everything, now could I? But in a couple minutes he'll be dead and you can't do anything about it. Seeing as I failed the first time in trying to get rid of you I'm just going to have to try again." He held out his hand a Darklighter crossbow appeared in it. He aimed very carefully, "I'm going to miss you little brother." 


	11. Chapter Eleven

Author's Note: Okay, so I lied to you guys, this is winding down and is going to end soon. But fear not! I am planning on starting another fic soon, for those of you who have read Defiance, you know what I'm talking about. This chapter is pretty crappy, but is shows a new side of Wyatt. It's the next to last or second to last chapter. I don't know how it's going to end yet. Since I just got out of school I'll have a lot more time to write so the updates will be more frequent. Keep those reviews coming and maybe tell me how you would like to see this end.  
  
Three things happened at once, Wyatt's finger squeezed the trigger, orbs appeared in front of Chris and Chris heard a desperate call in his head. The orbs formed Leo and a split second later the Darklighter arrow pierced his shoulder. He stumbled back and Chris caught him.  
"Dad!" Chris and Wyatt shouted. If it had been anyone else Wyatt would have shown no emotion.  
"I," gasped Leo, "I came...because I heard Wyatt...calling, and I...wanted to see if...you knew if it was...good Wyatt or evil Wyatt."  
"Come on, we have to get you out of here, get you to the house and then I have to go help good Wyatt," said Chris, supporting his father. He tried to orb but he still couldn't. "Wyatt let me orb or dad is going to die!"  
"Give him to me Christopher, I can heal him," said Wyatt.  
"So can I if you would just let me take him to the manor!"  
"No," said Wyatt shaking his head, "as soon as you get him to Manor and heal him you'll go and heal my good version...if he still can be healed."  
"You're sacrificing dad's life for that?!"  
"I'm not the one doing it, you are, if you would just hand him to me he won't die. You have to choose, dad or the dimwit and the future you always wanted."  
  
Piper was pacing the floor, she kept checking the clock, it was almost midnight. She sat down between her sisters and sighed. It had been a long day and it hadn't really ended, just spilled over into the next day. She grew restless and stood back up and started pacing again, chewing her lip. "I don't understand why they're not back yet. It's been an hour since Chris left and almost two and a half hours since Chris went to go help good Wyatt and he still hasn't shown up yet. Now Leo's missing too!" She threw up her hands in frustration and blew up a potted plant sending soil and plant pieces everywhere.  
Phoebe silently picked a leaf out of her hair and brushed some soil off of Paige's shoulder. "I'm sure they're fine," said Phoebe, "You heard Chris, Wyatt is doing something, I don't know what though, and Leo and Chris are probably having some father son bonding."  
Piper snorted, "Right, from what I've seen and heard from Paige they aren't too friendly. At least Chris isn't." She placed a hand on her stomach. Phoebe saw what she was about to do and stopped her.  
"No Piper, don't try to find them, they may be in trouble and you could get hurt if you go to them," said Phoebe.  
"If they're in trouble that's just more reason for me to go help them!"  
"There's nothing you can do Piper, not in your condition," said Paige.  
"It's not a 'condition'!" shouted Piper, "It's a state! I'm pregnant, not sick!" She went on ranting until Phoebe finally got fed up. She recited the same sleeping spell that that Piper had used on Wyatt earlier. She caught her sister before she could hit the ground.  
"Was that really safe?" asked Paige, looking at her sister who Phoebe had placed beside her.  
"I don't see why not," said Phoebe shrugging.  
"What if a demon attacks?"  
"For some reason I don't think one is going to. Now come one, get up, we have to go find our nephews and our favorite Elder."  
"We can't just leave Piper here, completely defense less."  
"Wyatt!" Phoebe called. Little Wyatt orbed into her arms. She placed him beside his mother and said, "There, not defenseless anymore. Now let's go and find older Wyatt." Paige sighed and grabbed her sister's arm and orbed them both out.  
  
"Wyatt, you can't do this you can't make me choose!" yelled Chris desperately. He was still holding Leo in his arms, the Elder was fading fast and Chris knew he was running out of time. He couldn't loose his father, but there was no way he could sacrifice the future he had always wanted, the future he had gone back to save.  
"Tick tock, little brother," said Wyatt tapping his wrist.  
"Wyatt I—"Chris began, but then he seemed to sway on the spot and fall asleep. Wyatt watched as he fell off the beam. He sighed and shimmered and grabbed his brother before he fell too far. He shimmered them back to the beam they had been on. His brother was fast asleep.  
'Well since he can't make the decision, I'll decide for him,' Wyatt thought, 'and I pick dad.' He went to his father and pulled the Darklighter arrow out, then he healed Leo. Before Leo fully came to his sense Wyatt waved a hand over his face and said "Sleep." Leo immediately relaxed, just as out of it as Chris was. "Well, now that Chris is asleep I'm sure he won't be playing hero and try to save his good brother any time soon,' thought Wyatt. He gave Chris back all of his powers. He was about to shimmer when he noticed Chris shiver against the cold wind that was constantly blowing up there. He grabbed his brother and father and shimmered them to the Manor. He placed Chris in the guest room bedroom and Leo in Piper's bed.  
When he had done this he listened intently, expecting to hear his aunts or his mother. He didn't hear anything, the house was completely silent. Wyatt sighed with relief, he didn't want anyone to see this softer side of him.  
He left the Manor and orbed to the basement that was beginning to be like a second home. His good version was no where to be seen. "Can't anyone I try to kill just stay dead?!" he yelled to no one in particular, he jumped when he got a reply.  
"Apparently not," said good Wyatt stepping out of a corner where he had been hiding, invisible.  
Wyatt sighed wearily before saying, "Who saved you? I had Chris and Leo with me."  
"In case you had forgotten our dear Aunt Paige can orb too, when she found me she orbed Up There and a handy Elder healed me."  
"Fine," said evil Wyatt forming a fire ball in his hand, "This time I'm going to do it properly and make sure that you are dead, permanently."  
Good Wyatt put up a hand and said, "No I don't feel like fighting you right now. I'm going to orb back to the Manor and be with my family, and if you come near them again, I promise that you won't live to see the next second."  
"They're my family too, and I'm not scared of you, I am you, remember?" said evil Wyatt crossing his arms and leaning on the wall.  
"They aren't you family as far as they're concerned, and you're some twisted version of me, but not me." He orbed out.  
Evil Wyatt sighed, of course he could have gone after him, he didn't fear him, but it was all pointless. Everything he had tried to do, had failed. His brother was technically dead, but he wasn't gone. Every time he fought with the good version of himself it was a draw, they were evenly matched. He couldn't win, not being able to win made Wyatt feel like a caged animal. He decided to let out his anger with a bit of target practice in the under world. Not caring which demons he killed or how it would affect the future. 'The future I know is screwed anyway,' thought Wyatt before he shimmered. 


	12. Chapter Twelve

Author's Note: This chapter is really short, but I really like it. Alas, it is the last chapter. I really had fun with this, this was my first Charmed fanfic and all of you that reviewed made me smile. Thank you all so much, and I hope that you remain as loyal after this chapter, which I must say is a bit evil. I hope that I get this much support for my new fic. Again, thank you all so much!  
  
Phoebe and Paige appeared in a swirl of orbs in the middle of the living room. Paige brushed some of her hair out of her face and said, "Whoa, good thing we got to Wyatt when we did, he was about to die. He kept muttering Chris' name, I wonder why he never came."  
"I don't know, I'm really starting to worry about Chris, Leo too. Should we wake Piper up?" said Phoebe.  
"I think so, maybe we could use baby Chris to scry for dead Chris." Phoebe said the reversal spell and Piper woke up with a huge yawn.  
"You used a sleeping spell on me!" accused Piper.  
"We had to," Paige replied calmly, "All the stress you were under was not good for baby Chris, plus you were getting annoying."  
"Well excuse me for being a mother and a wi—friend!" said Piper.  
"You're excused," said Phoebe, smiling at Piper, she hadn't missed what she had almost said.  
Chris woke up in the guest bedroom, he slowly looked around him, expecting to see Wyatt. Not seeing anyone he cautiously got up, then he remembered all that had gone down on the bridge, remembered the decision he was about to make. He panicked and yelled "Leo!" He heard a groaning noise in the house and ran towards it. He stopped in the doorway of his mom's bedroom and saw Leo on Piper's bed. Chris sighed but then thought, 'If he's fine then that must mean—' "Wyatt!" Chris yelled, very surprised when his brother orbed in right in front of him.  
"You look like you've seen a ghost! You're the one that's dead, remember?" said good Wyatt with a smile on his face.  
"You're alive! I—I couldn't choose, and then I fell asleep..." Chris told Wyatt the whole story.  
"You were about to decide if I was going to live or die and you fell asleep?!"  
"Hey! It wasn't my fault, I don't know why I fell asleep, it's not like I did it on purpose. I would have orbed to you but evil Wyatt did something to my powers."  
"Alright fine, you said you were about to decide, who did you decide to save?" asked Wyatt, looking at his brother with an un-readable expression.  
  
"I—"began Chris, then Leo moaned again, "Need to heal him!" He moved past Wyatt expecting Wyatt to stop him, but he past without hindrance. While Chris was busy with Leo the Charmed Ones came up the stairs, hearing Wyatt's and Chris' voices.  
"Chris! You're okay, and good to see that you lived through yet another encounter with yourself Wyatt," said Paige, she nodded towards Leo, "What happened to him?"  
"Simple sleeping spell," said Wyatt, he waved a hand and Chris immediately dropped to the floor, asleep, again. "See?"  
"Handy," said Piper, "But not really fair, wake your brother up young man." Wyatt waved his hand again and Chris woke up, stunned to find that he was on the floor.  
He muttered something about "Should have expected that," and "Really need to learn a way around that." He looked at Wyatt, "You used to do that all the time to me."  
"I know."  
"Oh right...wait do y—never mind," Chris was about to ask what Wyatt had meant. When he said 'all the time' he had meant when Wyatt was evil, did this Wyatt mean the same thing? He had so many secrets and he still didn't trust him. Wyatt looked at him strangely and Chris shivered, he got the feeling Wyatt knew exactly what he had meant.  
Evil Wyatt strode back and forth in front of rows and rows of demons. They were in a huge cavern and it was filled wall to wall with demons. A little persuasion and a grand show of power had quickly gotten the demons to respect him and except him as their leader.  
"My brother Chris is jeopardizing my plans. He cannot be allowed to succeed. He needs to be dealt with, along with the good version of myself. If you help me now I assure you that I will remember it and reward you in the future," said Wyatt, he loved having and audience and he had the attention of half the underworld.  
"Chris can be taken out easily, he's a full Whitelighter so a Darklighter arrow should do it, there are plenty of you, don't miss! If need be he can be taken out a second way, my mother is pregnant with him. Kill her and you will kill him. My good self is a little harder, it will take many upper-level demons and myself to bring him down. Are there any who disagrees with my plans?"  
Everything remained silent and a few demons shook their heads. "Good," said Wyatt, "Tonight my father, my good self, the Charmed Ones, and, most of all, Chris die."  
The Halliwells were gathered in the kitchen. The sisters were sitting at the table with Leo, Chris and Wyatt were leaning on the kitchen island. They were chatting casually and normally, for them.  
"You know," said good Wyatt, "you can't keep distrusting me, I'm not the Wyatt you grew up with. I have my secrets, but right now those secrets need to be kept, you should understand that."  
Chris looked guilty, but shook his head, "I kept secrets to keep my family safe, I'm not so sure that's what your intentions are."  
"Come on guys," said Phoebe tiredly, "Can't you just stop arguing and work together? It's almost three and yet here we are, listening to you two bicker. We need to go to sleep."  
"No one ever said you had to stick around and listen to us," said Chris, "In fact we would prefer not to have an audience. We need to settle this."  
"There's nothing to settle!" said Wyatt, "I'm going to keep my secrets and you can keep yours."  
"I have no secrets."  
"Right," said Wyatt with a snort. The two men glared at each other and Paige could sense the electricity between them. The ground began to shake, Chris and Wyatt grabbed the island for support. The sisters thought it was an earth quake, but the two brothers looked at each other with fear in their eyes. They both said at the same time, "Wyatt." 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Author's Note: You wanted more, so here it is. Sorry it's a little later than promised but unforeseen circumstances held me from the computer. It's not my fault if this is crappy, I told you that any ending I came up with besides the one I originally would suck. Overall this chapter isn't the worse, not as bad as the middle of chapter six, but I hate the end. Uhh, not sure how many chapters this has left, but this defiantly isn't the last chapter.  
  
Evil Wyatt shimmered into the kitchen right in front of Chris and good Wyatt. "Miss me anyone?" he asked, looking as innocent as he could. He held out his hand and an athame appeared in it, he quickly spun around and buried the blade in Phoebe's stomach. She gasped and collapsed to the ground.  
A Darklighter appeared by evil Wyatt's side and shot an arrow at Leo. "Right," said Wyatt with a huge grin on his face, "Who's next?" He ducked just in time to avoid a kick from good Wyatt.  
Chris dove out of evil Wyatt's reach and knelt down next to Phoebe and quickly healed her. He helped her up, thankful for the distraction good Wyatt was providing. He stared in awe as good and evil Wyatt fought. They matched each other blow for blow, each equally skilled. He didn't even notice that Piper crying over Leo, trying to get him to wake up. He wasn't dead but he was close.  
"Chris! Chris, heal your father!" Piper was yelling desperately. Chris' head snapped to look in her direction. He quickly scrambled over and healed Leo. Chris grabbed Piper and Phoebe's hands and orbed them to the attic, Paige and Leo could orb themselves. Chris orbed back into the kitchen, right in the middle of a circle of Darklighters, each had their crossbow pointed directly at him.  
Evil Wyatt was holding good Wyatt with a knife against his throat, 'Hmm," he thought, 'I didn't need all those demons after all, this was almost not fun.' "Either of you move and the other dies, got it?" he asked aloud. Neither Chris nor good Wyatt moved and Wyatt looked satisfied. He gestured at Chris who shimmered into the underworld in another circle of Darklighters.  
He watched as, one by one, his family shimmered in with a demon holding their hands behind their back. Both Wyatts shimmered, then Piper, her demon was holding both of her hands behind her back with one hand, with the other hand he had a knife pressed against her stomach. She was crying in fear.  
Good Wyatt and Chris made a move to go to her, but good Wyatt was jerked back roughly by evil Wyatt, "No moving, remember?"  
"Wyatt please," Piper begged, "Please let us go, we're your family, I'm your mother!"  
"My mom is dead, so is the rest of my family," said evil Wyatt coldly.  
"Not in my time they're not," said good Wyatt, "If you would just let Chris and me do what we came to do you can have that future too, the one I know."  
"Like I want it," spat Wyatt, "I like my future just fine, I rule everything, how can you not want that?"  
"Because I'm—"he stopped, he couldn't say it in from of every one, he couldn't lie and say 'I'm not you.' He sighed and closed his eyes, "You leave me no choice Wyatt." A white light enveloped them both and all the demons shielded the eyes. The demons that were holding Piper, Leo, Phoebe, and Paige let go.  
From the center of the light Chris heard the screams of his brother, which one, he didn't know. A final huge blast of light vanquished every demon in the cavern. The light was gone, and there stood a panting Wyatt.  
"Wha—what happened?" asked Phoebe, slightly shaken.  
Wyatt sighed and shook his head, "I did what I had to."  
"And that was...?" asked Paige.  
"I combined myself with him."  
"Huh?" asked Phoebe. Chris looked at his brother, he finally knew what he was hiding. He was evil Wyatt, but not truly, he was a balance between the two. Trying to think about it made Chris' head hurt. From what he had seen, his brother was mostly good, an almost exact opposite of the Wyatt he knew. He assumed that this Wyatt now had the memories from both Wyatts, Chris couldn't imagine how hard it would be to deal with the memories of killing all the people that Wyatt had killed.  
"I never knew," said Chris.  
"You never asked, you just accused," said Wyatt.  
"That's not true, I asked you many times what you were hiding," said Chris, defending himself.  
"If I had told you, you never would have trusted me."  
"I didn't trust you to begin with!"  
"Enough!" shouted Piper, "Can you two never stop arguing? If you are like this growing up I swear I'll ground you so fast your heads will spin."  
"Sorry," they muttered looking at their feet in shame. 'Ha,' Piper thought, 'I could get used to this!'  
Phoebe laughed and said, "Looks like your temper doesn't change much in the next twenty years." Piper glared at her and she said, "Jeez, lighten up Piper, evil Wyatt is gone," she stopped and looked at Wyatt, "Well, not completely gone, but changed."  
"For the better," said Wyatt. Chris snorted and Wyatt turned on him, "Seriously! What the hell is your problem? You know what I'm hiding, you know why I was hiding it, now can you just lay off?!" Without knowing it he had conjured an energy ball in his hand.  
Chris gestured calmly at the energy ball, "That's my problem." Wyatt looked at his hand and immediately the energy ball was extinguished. Chris crossed his arms over his chest and smile smugly, "See why I don't trust you?"  
"I don't need this," said Wyatt orbing out.  
"Go get him!" said Piper to Chris.  
"Why should I?"  
"Because you're his Whitelighter, and you're supposed to offer guidance, not run him off, even if he is your brother."  
Chris groaned and said, "This bites, I hate being dead."  
  
Chris orbed into the same basement were he had been about ten times before. He looked around and thought, 'What is it with Wyatt and this basement?' He spotted Wyatt and ducked just in time as Wyatt used his electricity power, directing it, as it seemed, at Chris. Chris ducked then jumped up and said, "What the hell?! You're trying to kill me!"  
"Am not!" said Wyatt, he pointed a finger behind Chris and Chris saw a now dead demon.  
"Oh," he said quietly. "What are you doing down here?"  
"I figured this was the safest place to summon and vanquish demons."  
"Why?"  
"Because, little brother, that is what we do. We're witches, we vanquish demons, simple concept really."  
"Well come home, you've only been there for about twenty minutes out of the whole time you've been here. And since Pi—mom knows you are her son, she wants to spend time with you, or she feels like she's a bad mother," said Chris, remembering some of the events from when he first revealed who he really was.  
"Alright, fine, let's go." Before they could orb a couple of cops burst in the door of the basement.  
"You're under arrest, put your hands up!" Wyatt and Chris silently obeyed, and gave each other a look. It's not like this hadn't happened before, but it was still so annoying.  
  
A tired Piper was struggling to stay awake, waiting for her two sons to return. She heard a knock on the door, 'Who could it be this...early?' she said looking at the clock. She went to answer the door and was shocked to see police officers holding Wyatt and Chris.  
"Hi mom," said Wyatt grinning sheepishly. 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Author's Note: This chapter is really short and I apologize, but to make up for the shortness I think it's pretty good. I hope y'all share my opinion. Thanks to all who have reviewed, your reviews make my day.  
  
"What did you two do?" asked Piper staring at the officers.  
"Nothing in about two seconds," said Wyatt, he turned to Chris and said, "Ready?" Chris nodded and pulled something out of his pocket, Wyatt hit both officers with an energy blast, just enough to stun them.  
"What are you doing?!" asked Piper, horrified.  
Chris turned to her and said, "Our lives are complicated enough as it is." He sprinkled some memory dust and Wyatt grabbed them and orbed them somewhere.  
"Mind telling me what hell is going on?!" Piper shouted at her youngest son.  
"We got arrested," he said simply.  
"I can see that, but why?"  
"It wasn't really my fault, I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. I guess someone heard all the noise that we were making down in that basement and called the cops. Nothing serious."  
"You better not do stuff like this in the future. Well, it's late...really late, I'll go grab some blankets and you can sleep in the guest bedroom. When Wyatt gets back he can sleep on the couch." (A/N I'm not sure how many rooms the Manor has, so just go with it.)  
"Alright," Chris said and followed his mom up the stairs. He stopped on the landing when he heard his brother calling him. Chris sighed and said, "I have to go, Wyatt's calling." He orbed into an alley. 'What's Wyatt doing here?' He scanned the scene and saw his brother, pretty beaten up. "Wyatt!" he yelled, running over to his brother who was barely conscious. "What happened?"  
"The police officers were shapeshifters. I think they may still be around, be careful, they have a Darklighter with them," said Wyatt slowly, concentrating on each word.  
"We need to get you out of here," said Chris. Before he had a chance to orb a Darklighter appeared and shot an arrow at Chris. It embedded itself deeply, almost in the center of his back, but to the left, right where his heart was. He collapsed on top of his brother.  
"Oof," said Wyatt as Chris landed on top of him. Wyatt was about to call for Leo, but then thought better of it because he didn't want to endanger his dad. It was all up to him, he tried to orb them both, but he didn't have enough energy and they appeared in the same spot.  
Wyatt shifted Chris off of him to see how bad the damage was, Chris' face was very pale, "Chris, hey, come one, wake up." Chris remained silent and still. "Oh no, oh God no, come on, wake up Chris." Chris still didn't stir. Wyatt sobbed, he had let his brother die twice in one day.  
  
Piper was digging through the linen closet, trying to find enough blankets for Wyatt and Chris. She noticed the light from someone orbing in behind her and said, "Well, here are your blankets." Then she turned around and dropped the blankets in shock. She fainted but the figure caught her before she hit the ground.  
  
Leo could sense Piper in distress, but he could also tell that Wyatt needed him. He tried to sense Chris, when he couldn't he panicked and went to get Paige. Paige could go to Piper and he could go to Wyatt and see if he could find Chris.  
"What's going on Leo?" asked Paige after he had woken her up.  
"Something's wrong, you need to go downstairs to check on Piper and I need to find Wyatt," said Leo  
"Why? What's wrong?"  
"I'm not sure."  
"Alright, you go find Wyatt and I'll find Chris and I'll check in Piper." Leo nodded and orbed out. Paige got up and stretched. She yawned as she wandered out into the hall. Her mouth froze in that yawn as she saw someone holding Piper's limp form.  
  
"Phoebe!" Phoebe woke up immediately when she heard someone in the hall call her name. She ran out of the hall and when she saw what was happening she tried to stop her run but she slid and landed on her butt. The figure holding Piper gently laid her down and reached out a hand to help Phoebe up. She just looked at it, then its owner.  
  
Leo orbed into the alley and looked around and saw Wyatt and Chris. He went over to Wyatt and knelt beside him, trying to heal Chris first. "How'd this happen?"  
Wyatt looked at him with tears in his eyes, "It won't work dad, he's dead." Leo stared in shock at Wyatt, then Chris. He grabbed Chris' hand and bent over it, tears flowing down his cheeks, 'No, not again,' he thought. 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Author's Note: This is the last chapter, for real this time. Hopefully you all like this ending much better, I'm not too fond of it, but I think it turned out all right. Thank you all for the reviews! When I first posted this I never expected to get so many nice reviews, thank you.  
  
Phoebe was still staring at the hand that was extended to her, then at the unconscious Piper, then looked at the owner of the hand. She did this several times until she felt dizzy. She looked back at the owner of the hand, which was no longer extended and said, "Piper?"  
Piper gave a small wave and said, "Hey little sis."  
"But—but," Phoebe looked between the two Pipers, then realized something, "Which version are you?"  
"Future," said future Piper simply.  
"Oy," said Paige, "Okay, we have way too many people from the future in this family!"  
"Why are you here?" asks Phoebe, taking the hand that was extended again.  
"Because Chris is dead," said future Piper.  
"Yeah, but he's a Whitelighter," said Paige.  
"No," said future Piper quietly, "He got shot by Darklighter arrow." Paige and Phoebe moaned, too worn out to morn for Chris a second time. They knew there was no need to any way, once they fixed everything none of this would have happened so Chris wouldn't be dead. If only they could save Wyatt without all these distractions from the future. One nephew from the future was fine, but three was ridiculous. Now they were down to one again, but a future Piper had been thrown into the mix.  
"Why'd they send you?" asked Paige.  
"Because I was the only Whitelighter in the family left after—well after stuff happened."  
"Right...and why exactly are you a Whitelighter?"  
"Well because I'm dead, duh."  
"Okay better question, why are you dead?" asked Phoebe.  
"Demon attack, what else?"  
"When?"  
"Can't tell you that, what's with the twenty questions."  
"Well excuse me if we don't have people from the future showing up...every...day...wait, ignore that one," said Phoebe.  
"I say we send everyone back to the future they belong in!" shouted Paige, getting frustrated.  
"You can't do that, Wyatt's future has changed, so has mine," said future Piper.  
"Why would you even suggest that Paige?" asked Phoebe.  
"Because this whole thing is just so stupid! Chris has died twice, the Wyatts combined themselves, now future Piper is here, and, oh yeah, I haven't gotten more than an hour's worth of sleep in the last twenty four hours, so excuse me if I'm a little cranky!"  
"Well the faster we get this done the faster you can go back to bed," said Piper, trying not to sound annoyed.  
"Get what done?" asked Phoebe.  
"Kill Gideon." 'I'm sure that will go down real well with the people Up There,' thought Paige sarcastically.  
She sighed and said, "Okay, why, when, and how?"  
  
"I—I don't understand," said Leo, still holding Chris' cold hand, "Why did he die so quickly?"  
"Dad, look at where the arrow is, it pierced his heart," said Wyatt, briefly glancing at Chris. Leo thought all types of if onlys 'If only it had been a little to the right, if only I had gotten here sooner.' Wyatt saw the troubled look on his father's face and put a hand on his shoulder and said, "There's nothing you could have done, don't beat yourself up over it. If there's anyone that is to blame, it's me. I should have done something, I shouldn't have called him."  
"No, it wasn't your fault, you were hurt."  
"I still could have done something, instead I let him die!" He was hit with a sudden idea, he was both Wyatt's, he had evil Wyatt's memories! He knew who turned him. He hastily went through the memories and found the one he was looking for.  
"Gideon," was all he said before he orbed out.  
  
Future Piper, Phoebe, and Paige were standing in the middle of the magic school. They had left Piper at the house because she hadn't woken up yet, they thought it was safer too. Future Piper had explained to them how Gideon turned Wyatt and they were very ready to vanquish one evil Elder.  
"Gideon!" Paige called out.  
Gideon appeared in front of her in a type of orb she hadn't seen before, "Hello, why are you here so late?"  
"Don't give me that," said Phoebe, "We know what you plan to do to Wyatt! He's a toddler, what kind of sick person are you?!"  
"I have no idea what you're talking about," he said calmly.  
"Oh I'm sure you don't," said future Piper from behind him.  
He turned around and said, "You're not pregnant!"  
"And you're not on our side," she said, punching him, "Things change." She looked at her sisters, "Got the spell?"  
"Yep," said Phoebe, "Let's vanquish his sorry butt."  
"Let me do that," said Wyatt, startling them all when he orbed in, "He owes me something." He held out his hands and used his full force electricity power on Gideon. Gideon screamed in agony and a grim smile spread across Wyatt's face when Gideon died.  
"Wha—no one is supposed to be able to kill him on these grounds, our spell was to transport him then kill him," said Paige.  
"Yeah, well being the most powerful magical being on earth, I can get around those rules," said Wyatt. He waved his arm over Gideon's body and it disappeared.  
"Where'd you send him?" asked Phoebe.  
"No where important," then he thought and decided that he should tell them what happened to Chris, "Guys, Chris is—"  
Future Piper raised a hand to stop him, "We know, I told them." Wyatt looked his mother up and down and saw that she was older than the version from this time.  
"So you're from the future too," he said.  
"Yep."  
They orbed back to the Manor and called for Leo. He appeared and Wyatt said, "We stopped who turns me, none of this will have ever happened, Chris isn't really dead, remember that."  
Leo nodded, "I will. Are you both ready to go back to your times?" Future Piper and Wyatt nodded. A portal opened out of no where. "Where'd that come from?" asked Leo startled.  
Wyatt grinned and said, "Chris, it has his magical signature written all over it." He grabbed future Piper's hand and they stepped through the portal, but before they did they turned to their family and said good bye.  
"Well, these were two very crazy days," said Phoebe.  
"Yeah," said Paige yawning, "But now they're over and we can all get some sleep." They heard a stirring upstairs and Piper wandered down the stairs.  
"What happened? Where are Wyatt and Chris, and...myself?"  
Leo laughed and said, "They've all gone back to the future."  
"And I didn't get to say good bye?! I barely got to talk to Wyatt!" Just then two envelopes appeared on the table. Both were addressed to Piper, but in different hand writing.  
Paige looked at the table and said, "Looks like they're saying good bye to you." 


	16. Author's Note

I know that some of you might be a little confused because even though I added a chapter the number of chapters stayed the same, this is because I deleted the author's note I had in it. I'm adding this one to say thank you and to also tell everyone what is going on and to have one more chapter instead of the same number. If you're reading this and you just skipped over the 15th chapter thinking it was the same as yesterday, go back and read it because it has changed. Just a tip so those of you who are confused can be less confused.  
  
Thank you to all of you who reveiwed, or even just read this. I cannot say thank you enough, seriously, you showed so much support for this, it was over whelming. When I first posted the story I thought, 'Well, all you can probably expect is a few reveiws, don't get your hopes up.' But now I have over sixty reveiws, thank you so much!  
  
For those of you who have been reading The Wrong Side of Victory, I haven't abandoned it! I just wanted to focus on this one and get it done. I should have a new chapter of The Wrong Side of Victory posted soon.  
  
Gosh guys, I wanna say thank you again but I know you're getting tired of hearing it so I'll say it one more time and I'll say it loud THANK YOU!!!! I love all the support I get for my writing, it makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside. 


End file.
